The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
One of the situations that users sometimes encounter when printing electronic documents is mismatches between print job settings and printing device settings. Suppose that a user creates an electronic document using a word processing program and then attempts to print the electronic document using particular print job settings. The user typically selects the particular print job settings using a graphical user interface generated by the word processing program and/or the print driver, depending upon the particular print job settings being selected. Mismatches between the particular print job settings selected by the user and current printing device settings can cause the print job to not be processed. For example, some printers will display an error message indicating that the printer is not currently configured to print the electronic document using the particular print job settings and may allow the user correct the mismatches by taking some action, such as installing a paper tray or loading a particular type of media. Alternatively, the user may instruct the printing device to print the electronic document using the current printing device settings. When encountering a setting mismatch, some printers will automatically print the electronic document using the current printing device settings.
One of the problems that arise from the aforementioned situation is that a given solution does not take into consideration the particular context in which the electronic document is being printed. In a personal computing environment, users may not be concerned about minor mismatches between print job settings and printing device settings. For example, a user may not be concerned about having an electronic document printed on letter size paper or A4 size paper. In commercial production printing environments, however, even minor mismatches between print job settings and printing device settings cannot be tolerated. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach for addressing mismatches between print job settings and printing device settings that does not suffer from limitations of prior approaches.